A Wolf That Was
by FallenRaiyne
Summary: When Kagome finds herself face to face with a silver wolf three years after the finale battle with Naraku took place, and took Inuyasha's life, she finds it impossible not to follow the magnificent beast back to the Feudal Era. Where she's not only reunited with friends and enemy's, but realizes she's about to face her biggest demon yet. Inuyasha himself.


**Its been three years since the final, horrid battle with Naraku has taken place. Three years since Kagome was left with a hole in her heart, and a memory that's slowly destroyed her from the inside out. Now she finds herself face to face with a silver wolf that resembles Inuyasha in so many ways. But it can't be, for three years ago Inuyasha took down Naraku but lost his life in return for it. Curious, Kagome lets the wolf lead her back to her past. Back to the well, and back to the Feudal Era. Where she is faced with familiar faces that no longer feel familiar to her heart, and decisions that will change her past. And her future.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Repeat**

 _Tick...tick...tick..._

Kagome sat impatiently, her eyes moving with the hand on the clock with every tick it made. She knew staring at the clock would only make time go slower, but the professor at the front of her class seemed less interesting then the moving hands on the clock. Her knee shook impatiently underneath her desk as she watched the last horrid 30 seconds of her math class drag by.

" _3:30!"_ Kagome flew up from her seat, books already smashed together between her tiny arms and bolted for the door.

"Miss. Higurashi." Kagome froze at the sound of her professors voice. "This is the third time you have tried to leave my class before I have actually dismissed you,"

Kagome turned and opened her mouth to respond. But nothing came out. The Professor stood just to the left of the only window in the small classroom. And outside the window, underneath a tree sat a silvery, whitish colored wolf. It was much larger then any wolf Kagome had ever seen, and definitely wasn't the color of any wolf she'd seen. Its eyes were a piercing yellow, and she was almost positive that it was staring directly at her. Right through the window.

"Miss. Higurashi?"

Kagome snapped back to reality, and realized everyone in the class had been staring at her as if she had five heads. "I'm sorry Professor. It wont happen again," and she immediately pushed her way through the door and out into the hallway. Leaving the protests from her Professor behind her. She rushed down the hallway, narrowly avoiding a deadly collision with a few other students. She trampled her way down the steps so fast she dropped her history book. The thought to stop and grab it lingered in her mind for only a second before she continued to rush out of the school.

She could see people giving her looks as she flew by and headed for the double doors that lead to her freedom, and to the silver wolf.

The cool air of the upcoming winter welcomed her as she stepped outside, but she didn't seem to notice. As if they had a mind of their own, her legs carried down the front steps, across the front of the campus. She took a sharp left and began to jog down the side of the school. As she came nearer to the tree, her heart sank. She couldn't see the wolf underneath the tree anymore. She slowed her pace as she came up to the tree, and slowly walked all around it. Looking up, looking down, and then back up again.

 _"Inuyasha...ha..."_ Kagome stood underneath the tree, unaware of the damage she was doing to her lower lip by chewing on it nervously. She had thought, by some miracle, the fox had been Inuyasha.

The color of its fur was the exact color of his hair, and his eyes the same golden yellow Kagome had come to love. She stood there, her back resting against the tree for a long time. Lost in her thoughts of her times back in the Feudal Era.

She missed them. All of them so much. " _Shippo must be so big now."_ She thought. She wondered if Sango and Miroku had continued to go on acting as if they didn't love one another. Or if the final battle with Naraku had finally brought them together. How Kaede had been doing now that Kikyo was finally at rest for good.

And Inuyasha...

Just the thought of him made her heart skip a beat. Her stomach clenched, and she immediately had to fight back tears. She had been with him for years, traveling all over the Feudal Era collecting shards from the Shikon No Tama. And she went from despising the dog demon to slowly loving him for everything he was. And she didn't grow bold enough to let him know how she truly felt up until the last battle with Naraku. Up until it was to late, and blood had stained the ground red. It wasn't until she held Inuyasha in her arms, her school uniforming soaking up his blood from his wounds, that she told him she loved him. She screamed it as she clutched his body against hers, his breathing becoming slower...

She didn't fight the tears this time as she remembered her last time seeing Inuyasha. She let them fall silently down her cheeks.

"Kagome?"

A boys voice broke her from her memorys. Her head snapped up, and it was the first time she had realized the sky had darken into a deep, deep blue with just the slightest bit of orange seeping away as the sun disappeared for the day. And it was also the first time Kagome realized just how cold it had really gotten since she had left her apartment this morning. The wind blew through the surrounding trees in a chilling breeze.

"Kagome? What're you doing out here? I thought your last class ended hours ago?"

A boy not much taller then Kagome herself stepped into her view. He had jet black, shaggy hair, but stunning blue eyes that always seemed to grab Kagome's attention. He had a concerning look on his baby face as he stared at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, no I'm fine, Haru." Kagome pushed herself off of the tree. Her joints protested in pain due to her lack of movement for the last couple of hours. "Promise." She added quickly when she saw the look of doubt cross Haru's face. She even added a smile to make her worrisome friend feel better. And it seemed to work. He smiled back immediately. His perfectly straight teeth flashing white in the darkening night.

"Walk you home?" He asked, his giddy side that Kagome had grown so accustomed to, now showing.

She didn't want the company on her way home, but Kagome had known Haru for the past 2 and half years now and she knew he'd only insist until she finally gave in. And she didn't feel like a ten minute bicker was what she was up for at the moment. So kept the smile forced on her face, and nodded. She got the exact reaction she had knew she would be getting from Haru; his face lit up in happiness.

Haru was a nice guy. The only person who seemed to not mind to be around Kagome who had grown to be cold, and wary in the last 3 years. He was the only person who made the effort to continue to get to know her even when she tried pushing them. And don't get her wrong, Kagome liked Haru. More then she'd ever admit to him. He was kind, friendly, and man did the boy show his love for other people so immensely that it was sickening to Kagome at times. He never seemed to be down, but always happy. He would talk Kagome's ear off for hours if she'd let him, and he never expecting a response in return. He didn't care if she would say a word or not, so long as she would listen to him she could tell it would brighten his day. And she would never understand why this boy chose to stay around her. She would never understand why he chose her to be a friend. But, even though she'd never tell him, Kagome appreciated his friendship and needed it more then they both knew.

"Shindo got a B+ on the exam..." Haru talked on and on about their most recent math test on the way home. Kagome listened intently, trying to clear her mind of anything indifferent. She chimed in every time she felt it was needed, and smiled when she felt necessary. They we're getting closer to her apartment complex now, and Kagome could feel the relief at the thought of this. It had dropped down to a bone chilling cold now, and she hadnt grabbed a sweater or anything this morning when she had left for class. Haru, as if sensing this, drapped his sweater around Kagome's shoulders.

"Thank you..." She peered through her hair at the slender boy standing next to her. He wasnt looking at her though, he was glancing off to the side. Kagome could tell he was uncomfortable with the current situation and it only made her feel more shy. She inhaled deeply, letting the cold air fill her lungs. She knew how Haru felt about her. Never understood it, but knew. And she knew she kept constantly pushing him away. "Well, thank you. For walking me home." They had found themselves outside her apartment complex. She smiled up at Haru, trying to return the normal to the air around them. "And thank you for the sweater. I'll remember to grab my own tomorrow morning," she added as she began to pull the navy blue one Haru had given her off.

But he stopped her. His hand covering hers right on her shoulder. "No, its fine. Keep it. At least until tomorrow. Just in case...you know...your forget again or something in the morning..."

Kagome went to go reply. She wanted to insist he take it with him tonight. That it was decently cold and he still had a little ways to go before returning back to his parents house. But something else caught her attention before she could speak. A wolf. A silver wolf, sitting underneath a light post not even ten feet away from her. Its fur seemed to glow under the light. Its yellow eyes staring right at her. She blinked once, twice...three times. And the wolf didn't seem to even budge the slightest. It was so still Kagome would've sworn it wasn't even breathing.

Haru, as if sensing her current trance, turned and looked behind him. It was completely silent for a few minutes before his voice broke it. "Did you see something?"

"Wha-..." Then it occurred to Kagome...Haru couldn't see the wolf. Clearly he couldn't see the wolf. If he could, he wouldn't be standing there so calmly. "No...no. Um," she seemed to be lost for words as she kept her eyes steady with the wolves. Her mouth was becoming dry. Her heart race spiking. "I, um, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Finally she able to break her stare with the wolf long enough to give Haru a smile, before dashing up inside her apartment complex. She bolted up the first steps, and found her way easily to her apartment door. She scrambled with the keys for a few seconds before flinging her door open. She slammed it behind her, dropped all her books on the floor and dashed through the tiny apartment to her bedroom. Quicker then she thought possible, Kagome ripped her thin shirt off and switched it for a long sleeve v-neck. She doubled checked her jeans, making sure she wouldn't freeze to death outside. Then, not wanting to waste anymore time, she grabbed Haru's sweater, pulled it on, and headed right back outside.

Luckily this time around, the wolf still sat underneath the light post. Its eyes immediately making eye contact with Kagome's dark brown ones. She stood right outside the doors to her apartment complex, debating on whether or not she should approach the wolf. Before she could decide, the wolf stood to all fours. And it was _massive._ Kagome took in a sharp, sudden breath. It had to be the size of a tiger, at least. Maybe even bigger. Its fur was long, silky, and seemed to be flowing smoothly with the wind. Kagome also noted how its paws must be almost the size of her head. And then she realized she was frightened.

But the wolf didn't growl. It didn't seem to want to rip her to shreds either. It blinked once, lazily, and then turned its back to her and began to walk away. It took a few steps before it turned its head over its right shoulder and gave Kagome a look that said "Are you coming?"

And without a second thought, Kagome began following it. She followed it all the way back to her school, then past it. She walked, and walked. Glad she had now worn her sneakers and changed her top. She glanced around every now and then to see if anyone could see the wolf. But the few people she did pass didn't seem to notice anything strange at all. And so she continued walking.

She kept up a steady pace, but could feel her legs becoming tired. Her feet ached and became incredibly tired. She had been walking for what felt like hours now. But the wolf didn't slow down, so she didn't either.

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking, Kagome realized where she was headed. Her mothers house; her old house. She stopped, and so did the wolf, as if sensing it. It turned its massive yellow eyes on her, and stared at her.

 _You know the rest of the way..._

The voice was inside her head. It wasn't familiar at all to her. But she knew, just by how intently it was staring at her, that it was the wolf. A sudden wave of emotions hit her. Sadness that the voice coming from the gorgeous beast in front of her wasn't the voice she was hoping for. But of course it wouldn't be. He was gone.

Then fear because she did know the rest of the way. She wasn't even 5 minutes away from the old shrine that held the old well. But her grandfather had locked the doors and thrown away the lock when Kagome had come back, for the last time, covered in blood. Her clothes torn to shreds, and her body covered in bruises she refused to explain.

She stood still for only a minute before deciding she would continue forward. As she walked by the massive wolf, she felt it watch her every moment. She didn't glance its way, or look back at it once she fully passed it. But she knew, somehow, it was gone now. She became gaseous as she neared the old shrine. She could see now that there was no lock on the doors now. It didn't look like it had been torn off, but simply that it was never there in the first place. And she stood, in the now rising sun light. She hadn't realized how long it had taken her to get back to her old home. Her home she had nightmares of. She stood, staring at the doors.

And then she opened them, moved her way down the stairs, pushed the old wooden door off the well, and looked down.

And it glowed its old hue of purple she remembered so vividly.

She had promised herself she would give the Shikon No Tama to Kaede after it was all over, and return home. And never, ever come back. She promised herself nothing would come with her from the feudal era that could possibly open a link to the past. And it was clear now she didn't need any shards of the shikon stone to bring her back.

She pulled herself up and over the old well, and without a second thought, jumped.

The light from the rising sun hit Kagome's face as she pulled herself out of the well. It felt good, warm, against the cold air of the upcoming winter. She let her legs fall over the side of the well, and sat. She stared at the old forest around her, and inhaled. Three years later and it looked like time hadn't moved her.

"You smell like an overly excited boy,"

Kagome's heart stopped. She could literally feel it stop pounding for a second, and all her breath seemed to escape her lungs. Chills crept up her spine, and down her arms, and her body went numb. The mans voice came from behind her. So familiar. So deep. Sulky and gorgeous.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed out finally, after what felt like minutes of never ending silence.

* * *

 **Authors Note: So I know this chapter wasn't the best. And man its been _years_ since I last wrote something; so my writing is so very rusty :'( But I am excited to finally be back to writing and hope this becomes awesome! ;)**


End file.
